Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 8c
Emotionally driven is hardly the right statement for this segment. Dealing with the death of a beloved character, even if it's just a game, is tough to figure out. Marcus Morgan was as much a part of my character, CJ, as my other characters. So having to write him out of the story was a bit on the difficult side. I put myself into the shoes of Graydon and CJ, trying to feel what they would feel and translate that into words. I hope you come away from this feeling the same that we did, creating this moment in our own pocket of the Star Wars Universe. As far this being done, except for a quick addition of style from Willa's point of view, I'm sticking a fork in this one. Of Blood and Honor part 8c: Tragedy's Light The small cargo hold had been converted to act as a make-shift holding area for the bodies that Melesa had brought to Phantom Station. Four of the five bodies had been placed into narrow cargo containers to act as coffins for the deceased. The fifth, Marcus Morgan, had been moved to a different area, being made ready to return to his homeworld for proper burial. Graydon stood and watched as a labor droid finished moving the last casket into place near the outer airlock doors. The bodies would be evacuated into space just prior to Phantom Station making it’s next hyperspace jump. For the first time in months, Graydon was confused as to what his next actions should be. Things were convoluted now, more than ever. He knew what had happened on Mon Gazza that had set current events in motion, but he didn’t have answers as to what the near future would hold. Walking to the nearest coffin, Graydon looked down at the body of Eddard Resset. The man had gone to Mon Gazza to help him in his quest to begin re-uniting his people. Eddard had died because of that. Graydon resisted the temptation to lay his hand on Eddard and probe the lifeless body with the Force. He’d already done that with the datapad that Melesa had recovered. And by doing that, Graydon had gotten the answers he was looking for; even if they weren’t the ones he wanted. :The bar, the Mad Bantha, was in total chaos around everyone. The masked man known as Reaper had wrenched Marcus from his seat. Physically choking him, Reaper let his anger and disgust ripple off of him like waves from a splash in a pool of water. :“Who are you, old man?” Reaper asked, anger thick in his voice. :“I’m just a simple man, here having a drink.” Marcus had hoarsely replied. :“You are posing as an Antrixian.” Reaper hissed. “What House do you serve?” :“House Darklyn… I serve… House Darklyn.” Marcus choked. :“House Darklyn?” Reaper’s eyes narrowed. “Who’s your liege Lord?” :“Lord Matrim Darklyn.” :“Lies!” Reaper had forcibly thrown Marcus back, causing him to crash into the table behind him. “These are traitors to my Seat! KILL EVERYONE!” :Two Jinsai and a female Antrixian had suddenly appeared then. While the female carried a pistol, she also cradled a young infant in her arms. The Jinsai had sprung into action, Warblades drawn, hacking into three T’stayans as they went. Eddard had thrown the table over and was attempting to shoot at one of the Shiado Jinsai that entered with Reaper. The fight was quickly expanding to the other patrons in the bar also. :Reaper’s Lightsaber ignited and he entered the fray, along with everyone else. Against the glowing red blade, none were left standing. It was pure chaos. Reaper cut a path towards the female holding the baby. It was Dontaine Strykia’s son, the baby. The man now known as Reaper had fathered a son. :“You betrayed me, Aura!” Reaper shouted. “You tried to take my family away from me!” :“No!” Aura had responded. “It's you who betrayed everyone! How many people did you take away from their loved ones? I thought you were the honorable Jinsai from old, once. Now I see the true monster you've become! Our son deserves to be raised as a true Antrixian. He deserves to be raised honorably, like his family name entitles him to be raised!” :Dark waves of the Force wrapped around Aura’s throat as more waves of the Force wrapped around the infant, yanking him from his mother’s arms and floating him towards Reaper. Another Jinsai with shaggy brown hair and glowing red eyes, picked the baby from the air and cradled it carefully. Reaper was in a rage and brushed past the man as he stalked towards Aura, still holding her in the Force, slowly choking her. :“The price of betrayal is death, wench!” Reaper hissed. “You will suffer now!” :“My Lord, we have your son.” The shaggy Jinsai said. “Your goal has been achieved.” :“Good.” Reaper absently responded. “Take my son back to safety as I tie up the loose ends.” :The Jinsai did as ordered, leaving the bar rapidly. Just as he exited the bar, though, a barstool exploded over Reaper’s shoulders. Having forgotten Marcus, Reaper had neglected to see the old Corellian come up behind him and strike him with the stool. Reaper crumpled to the floor, releasing the Force hold on Aura. As Marcus went to draw his pistol and finish his attack, three new combatants entered the bar. One had flourished a Lightsaber of her own, the blonde girl. Melesa and Wynni had brandished their blasters, trying to determine their first targets. :Everyone but Reaper had paused in their actions, giving him enough time to respond to Marcus’ attack. Summoning the Force again, Reaper grabbed two legs from the shattered seat and propelled them through the Force towards both Marcus and Aura. His make-shift spears found their marks easily, impaling both targets in the chest. Then gathering up his Lightsaber, Reaper sent a wave of Force energy towards the newcomers. :Melesa and Wynni had dodged out of the way, the third wasn’t as fortunate. Dontaine looked back towards the discarded datapad once, then stormed towards the reeling girl that had crashed into the wall near the bar’s entrance. He reached down and grabbed the girl by the hair, hoisting her up. :“You’re coming with me.” Reaper sneered. “Black Fists! We are done here!” :With that, Reaper’s forces hastily exited, leaving Melesa and Wynni standing amongst bodies and wreckage. Melesa ran over to Aura and Marcus in turn, but other than a few words whispered, they both succumb to their injuries before either of the girls could render aid. Melesa was left to retrieve the lone datapad from under the table, where it had fallen. Graydon straightened as the cargo doors opened, admitting a group of people he was familiar with. Led by Magnus Tarkand and Barestan Semly, the group was made up of the Antrixian inhabitants of Phantom Station along with Anna, Willa, Wynni, and Selene. He stood as rigid and proper as he could until the procession had entered and the doors had closed. “Lord Strykia.” Magnus spoke once the doors sealed behind the group. “As requested, we have assembled to pay our respects to the dead.” Graydon had asked Barestan and Magnus to gather everyone who had either connections to the Commonwealth or that had trained as Jinsai. Graydon explained his Force vision, how he had been able to read the past from the imprint of the Force left on the datapad. Even though they had betrayed the Commonwealth for a time, the two Jinsai and the woman named Aura had come back into true service and standing with the Commonwealth in the end. They died facing the enemy of the Commonwealth. As Lord, Graydon had stripped them of everything that gave them claim to their Jinsai heritage, even carving off the clan tattoos on their arms. It was the way of the Jinsai, when a member of a clan fell to dishonor. They would face the afterlife, the Force, clan-less. But they would have claimed new honor that allowed them to join with their ancestors. Graydon nodded to Magnus and then to Barestan. Turning to face the make-shift caskets, Graydon watched to either side as the group spread out in a semi-circle next to him. Anna stood next to him, stoic in her stance and demeanor. He then bowed his head in a moment of silence. Everyone else was silent as well. “We gather to send our brothers and sister into the void.” Graydon began. “Although they faced oblivion for dishonor, they found their way to return to the light and begin a path to new honor. Honor clean and true. As their Lord, I free them from being Gai’shain. They are Antrixians and Jinsai, our blood, as it has been for eons in the galaxy.” “The other, a man without ties to us, blindly served the Houses of the Landsraad and laid down his life so that others could rejoin us. His death shall not be in vain. Eddard Resset will be counted among the honored in our songs. He is but the first of new blood. A blood that is as true to ours as our own.” Moraine stepped forward, producing a Warblade from beneath her silver cloak. Going to Eddard’s casket, she placed the Warblade inside and then closed the lid. Silently, she returned to her spot amongst the group. “Hear us, brothers and sisters that came before us.” Graydon continued. “I warn my fellow blades that we send you new warriors. Into the shadow, with teeth and blade bared, these new warriors come. May they find shade and water in the Force.” Then, together, the group produced their assorted weapons and held them out, in front of them. A majority of the weapons were Warblades, but there were a couple blasters drawn, held out in front of their owners. Graydon produced his Lightsaber, as did Anna and Rashara, all three igniting the weapons with the accustomed snap-hiss. “Go now and may we all find shade and water.” Graydon concluded. ---- It was the first time Graydon had seen Rena’s ship, let alone even knowing that she had her own ship. The SoroSuub Luxury 5000 yacht was just one of the secrets Rena had at her disposal. That much Graydon was sure of as he gazed out the viewport. Having concluded the services for Eddard and the other Antrixians, Graydon had walked alone through the corridors of Phantom Station for some time. It wasn't that he was avoiding anyone, he just wanted the quiet time to make sure he was steady and prepared for the next part of his day. He had eventually found himself not far from the airlock where Rena’s ship was currently docked. At the sound of voices, he straightened his tunic and started towards the source. Rounding the intersection, Graydon found another group of people he was familiar with. These were people that he considered his closest friends and extensions of his family. The first of the group to notice him was Rena, who gave him a smile, then a quizzical look. Breaking from the group, she walked to him and took his hands in hers. “Hi.” Graydon said softly. “Hi to you, too.” She said back. “What’s that look for?” Graydon asked. “You.” She answered. “You cut your hair. You look so dignified and mature.” “I thought it might be more appropriate now.” Graydon responded. “Hmm… Not sure I like it.” She responded back, with a wide smile. “I guess I’ll have to get used to it.” “It’ll grow back.” “No, no.” Rena said quickly. “You’re just starting to look more and more like one of the Jedi from the old bootleg Holo-recordings from the Clone Wars. Especially since you haven’t shaved in a while.” “I’ll shave…” Graydon started. “I said I’ll have to get use to it.” Rena interrupted with a finger pressed up to Graydon’s lips. She gave him a soft smile with big sparkling eyes looking up into his. About then, CJ and Sebastian walked up behind Rena. CJ had obviously been crying recently as her eyes were red and puffy. Graydon was still wary as to where CJ’s mind and emotions were at, giving her a lot of space over the past couple of days. Rena had insisted that CJ bore him no ill will, but Graydon still couldn't help feeling responsible for his estranged brother’s actions. He let go of Rena’s hands and stepped forward to talk to his friends. “CJ, I can’t express my-” Graydon began. “Blade, stop.” CJ interrupted. “I… I can’t handle any more expressions of sympathy right now.” Graydon went silent and just stood in front of his friends then. Part of him felt like he was balanced on the tip of a knife, ready to fall to either side, just from a gentle push. Graydon, seeing that CJ was about to continue, steadied himself for what might come next. “Can I have a few minutes alone with Graydon?” CJ asked Rena and Bas, looking at both of them in turn. “Sure, CJ.” Bas said as he turned to go back to the rest of the group still standing behind them. Rena nodded and accompanied Bas. CJ watched them walk away before turning back to look at Graydon. “These past two days have been the worst.” She said, the exhaustion evident in her voice. “It seems like I haven’t had any peace at all.” “I can only imagine.” Graydon said. “Each time I’ve been by your quarters, there’s been a steady line of people coming and going.” “How did you do it?” “Do what?” Graydon asked. “How did you deal with losing your father?” CJ clarified her question. “I don’t know that I ever really have.” Graydon answered. “When we were forced to flee the Commonwealth, Moraine, Allyson, and I spent a lot of time traveling. The first few days were the roughest. Allyson spent most of the time either crying on my shoulder or in Moraine’s lap. I think that’s why I hardly shed a tear during our exodus.” “You were too busy being the tough guy.” CJ gave Graydon a gentle smile. “Well, I guess you could say that.” Graydon said. “I promised my mother I’d help take care of Allyson. I’d had it drilled into my head for so long that I was going to be this important, strong Jinsai, I didn't take the time to mourn. I didn’t even think about my father dying. I was more concerned in getting Allyson to safety. I was more concerned with how I was going to rip Dontaine’s head off his shoulders. After a few years, when I was older, I realized that I’d lost my brother and my father on the same day.” “Graydon… I know you think I hate you because of what that monster did.” CJ said after she let Graydon finish. “I don’t. I don’t blame you either. You have been nothing but good to my family, every step of the way. You are like my brother and best friend all rolled into one. You inspire me. I’m just not dealing with stuff like I usually do right now.” “I know.” Graydon responded. “Out of all of his children, you were the one he was closest to. Even more so than Wyatt. He always talked about you.” Graydon had hit a soft spot with his words which made CJ begin to cry again. Her tears were the tears of memories and longing, knowing that there would be no more memories to be made with her father. Like many other girls, CJ was missing the man who had been her cheering section, supporter, teacher, and protector for so many years. Even if he wasn’t the most moral man, Marcus had always seen to it that CJ was taken care of. “I’m sorry, CJ.” Graydon said as he gave his friend a hug of support. “It’s okay. I’m trying to remember all the good things and celebrate him, like he said. But it’s hard.” CJ said through her tears. She gently pulled back from Graydon and wiped her eyes with the backs of the hands. “I take it you’re ready to go to Corellia?” Graydon asked after giving CJ a couple moments to compose herself. “Yeah. We’re leaving in about an hour.” CJ looked past Graydon, towards the airlock that led to Rena’s ship. “I wish you’d reconsider and come with us.” “I can’t.” Graydon responded. “It’s too dangerous for me to go that close to Coruscant right now. Both Anna and I would be beacons in the night for the Emperor and any of his minions.” “I know.” CJ responded back. “It’s just not going to be the same without you there.” “You have Rena, Bas, Shalranna, and Nessa going along.” Graydon said with a caring smile. “Anna and I will be thinking about you the whole time.” From behind Graydon came the sounds of footsteps. Coming around the corner came one person that neither CJ, or Graydon, expected to see: Cassi LaRue, CJ’s mother. With her was Moraine, still dressed in her ceremonial silver attire from the Jinsai funeral services, along with Anna, wearing her funeral attire as well. Once CJ saw Cassi, she broke away from Graydon and ran into her mother’s waiting arms. “Oh sweetie.” Cassi said as she hugged her daughter and stroked her hair. “I came as soon as I heard.” “I’m glad you’re here, mom.” CJ said through more fresh tears. Graydon looked over towards Rena, who was watching the event unfold. Rena returned his look with a nod and a soft smile. Even without the Force, Graydon knew that Rena had sent for Cassi shortly after learning of Marcus’ fate. For a brief instance, Graydon thought that Rena would make a very good High lady one day. Looking back towards the mother/daughter reunion, Graydon watched Moraine and Anna as they patiently waited next to Cassi. Once CJ and Cassi had broken their embrace, Moraine stepped up to address CJ. “Cassandra,” Moraine began. “On behalf of the Jinsai and House Strykia, I deliver our deepest sympathies to you and your family. You are a near-sister to my nephew and your father was a brave and honorable man. Because of that, we extend the honor of our family name to you, for your service and your father’s service. It has been agreed that because of the representation of Corellian Military service on our council and because of the actions of you and your family, Marcus Morgan is awarded the Corellian Bloodstripe. I know this is not the proper ceremony, but I hope it will do. Marcus will have full honors upon his internment on Corellia.” “I… I don’t know what to say.” CJ began to respond. “How is this possible?” “Your friend, Bren, still has some pull on your homeworld, it appears. A close group of his friends will see to everything once you arrive home.” Moraine answered. “I… Thank you, Moraine. I mean, Lady Strykia.” “I have yet to finish, my dear.” Moraine continued. “Bren Inarro has also seen to it to give you commendation for your selfless, brave actions and service to our cause while on Draven. We, the council, representing the Commonwealth and their allies, award you these also.” Moraine produced a Warblade, sheathed and wrapped with a ceremonial gold cord, from under her cloak while Anna brought out a stack of two garments, holding them out to CJ. CJ gently took the Warblade first, handling it carefully before she passed it to her mother. She then took the stack from Anna, carefully handling it also. “The Warblade and the black pants are to be interned with Marcus, for his noble sacrifice. The brown pair is for you, my dear.” Moraine finished. Carefully separating the stack, CJ handed the black slacks to Cassi, before she began to examine the brown pair. Carefully, she unfolded them, exposing a pair of brown pants very similar to what she normally wore. The difference was the yellow/gold piping running down the outside of both legs. CJ knew right away what is was, the golden Corellian Bloodstripe. “Moraine, I can’t.” CJ began. “These are awarded for military service. I… I was just helping friends.” “You and your friends stormed an Imperial garrison and freed prisoners, did you not?” Moraine was using an almost lecturing tone. “You and my nephew have all but openly declared war on the Galactic Empire. The Alliance to Restore the Republic awards the Bloodstripe the same as we just have. You are a member of our family now and you have served our House and your people well. You knew the dangers going on that mission and you still did it, saving your friends despite the danger. Bren has sent word ahead also. Wear them with honor, my near-daughter.” For a moment, Graydon saw CJ straighten and her normal swagger return. He knew she was finding it hard to be humble, but he also knew how fiercely patriotic CJ was towards Corellia. He also knew that wherever Marcus was, he was smiling down on his daughter right now. “Thank you, Lady Strykia.” CJ said, the pride obvious in her voice. “Thank you, too, Anna. And thank you, Lord Strykia.” CJ finished, turning to address Graydon. “Don’t thank me.” He responded. “I had nothing to do with this.” “Dad would have been very proud right now.” CJ said softly, but without tears this time. “Speaking of which, we have to get ready to leave. I know you just got here, mom, but I have to go. I’m sorry.” “Why are you sorry?” Cassi asked. “Because I have to leave.” CJ began to answer. “So? I’m coming with you.” Cassi responded back. “I loved you and your father, even if we weren’t a family in the proper sense. We’re going to see him off as a family.” Hugging her mother tightly, once again, CJ turned her head to smile at Graydon, mouthing the words “thank you” as she did. ---- Phantom Station had made it’s hyperspace jump which placed it on the very edge of the Manchi Sector. Graydon had taken some time to spend with Anna after they had seen his friends depart for Corellia. Breaking away from their usual training session, Graydon and Anna had secluded themselves in their quarters, talking quietly and eating a meal together. Graydon relished taking the time to spend with Anna as if they were two normal people, a father and daughter if you will, rather than individuals training for confrontations yet to come. There were no holocrons, training sabers or swords, no use of the Force, or physical training. It was just Graydon and Anna, playing, telling stories, and talking about what had been going on around the station. It was the closest that Graydon had had to family time in over a month. Once he had seen Anna off to bed and made sure that Willa was nearby, conversing with Tee-three, Graydon had left the quarters and wandered to the promenade. The station felt incredibly empty with Rena, CJ, and everyone else gone. With CJ’s begrudging permission, Graydon had asked Jev and Ulic to take the Lightning’s Ride to Trudaa in order to investigate a possible refuge camp site for some of the displaced Antrixians and others that had come to Phantom Station. Other than himself, Selene was about the only other member of the Ride’s crew left on the station with him. As soon as he thought of her, almost like he had mentally summoned her, Selene appeared next to him. She stood silently, watching, just like Graydon was. “Hello, Selene.” Graydon said as he watched a pair of pilots exiting the bar. “Hello, m’lord.” Selene said with a smile. She was still trying to get into the habit of addressing Graydon by his proper title, even though he constantly begged her not to. It had almost become a game with her: How many times she could either make him frown or smile, depending on her approach. This time, she got a very flat smile out of him. “I’m guessing it’s going to be a quiet couple of weeks around here.” Graydon began. “I think we could all use the downtime.” “You mean the past couple days have been out of the ordinary?” Selene asked. “Quite out of the ordinary.” Graydon answered. “In that case, let me buy you a drink.” Selene said. “I know I could use something to settle my nerves a bit.” “Your nerves?” Graydon asked, eyeing his newest bodyguard sideways. “You’ve seemed pretty calm through most of this.” “I’m not totally involved with all the people that have died.” Selene answered back smartly. “It’s pretty easy to stand back and watch when you’re not affected personally. But the tension around here has been thick. I think today is the first day I’ve seen a lot of people on board relax a bit.” “You’re totally right, Selene.” Graydon said. “I think a drink might just help settle things a bit more.” The pair walked across the promenade corridor, entering the bar and casino that had come to be known simply as Quark’s. Run by the shorter Rygelan named Quark, the bar was a general meeting place for many on the station. The random hyper-jumps that Phantom Station had been performing left the bar relatively quiet though. Graydon looked around seeing Quark’s staff sitting idle and bored, with just a handful of tables occupied by patrons. There were the usual customers in the bar: Morn the Lurian, a couple of Rena’s hired hands, and Yon Kohl. Graydon was surprised to see Yon here and that he hadn’t gone with Rena to Corellia. But then again, Graydon knew that Rena would have left a couple people here to oversee the day-to-day operations of the station. In the corner, blending in with the rest of the patrons sat three men that would have been out of place, normally, but seemed to be as much a part of the station now as Graydon and Selene. Magnus, Barestan, and Robb Stark sat in a corner booth, quietly talking and partaking in drinks. Graydon motioned to Selene and then began walking towards the trio. As soon as they noticed Graydon and Selene, they began to rise from their seats to show respect. Graydon shook his head and put a stop to that right away. “Gentlemen, sit down.” Graydon said as he came to a stop at their table. Selene stopped also, standing off to his side. “My Lord, we would be honored if you would join us.” Barestan said, offering Graydon a chair and sitting back down in his own seat. “I would like very much to join you.” Graydon began. “But while we drink, we have business to discuss.” “If this is official business, perhaps we should wait until the Council convenes in the morning.” Magnus stated. “Not official.” Graydon interjected. “Let’s call this a new policy on informal function.” “As you wish, my Lord.” Magnus replied. Robb and Barestan both sat silently, waiting. “That’s what I’m talking about.” Graydon said, looking first at Magnus, then at Barestan. “I realize that the two of you, Stormblade and Braveheart, have years of service to the Commonwealth and to my family. I won’t deny you the privilege and honor that you’ve gained because of that. But if I have to take one more ‘My Lord’ or bow every time I see you, I very well may throw up… To put it in the words of Nessa.” “But Lord Strykia, our etiquette demands a formal addressing of our liege and sovereign.” Barestan rebutted. “The service to your father and to you demands respect.” “You have all earned my respect, just by your steadfast hold to loyalty and the traditions of our people.” Graydon responded. “I, however, have not had the chance to prove myself to you.” “Nonsense, Lord Strykia-” “I’m not done.” Graydon interrupted. “If I’m going to be any type of leader, I need to prove that I’m fit for the job. You don’t turn the controls of a freighter over to a person because you hope they can fly it. I want the chance to earn your respect.” “The tales of your heroics have been spreading fast since we arrived, my young Lord.” Magnus said, still giving a haughty air of formality to Graydon. “If those tales are true, which I’m sure they are, you have come into being a very fine Jinsai and Gai’din already. You, therefore, have earned our respect.” Graydon propped his forehead into his hand and sighed. He knew it would be a difficult uphill climb getting these traditional men to acquiesce to his wishes, but he wasn’t sure he had the stamina to make that climb right there and then. Still, he had to push on and make the effort for his own sake. “Alright, that didn’t work out the way I intended.” Graydon said as he looked up. Surprisingly, Robb hadn’t said a word and was sitting and watching intently. It sparked an idea inside Graydon. “We can do this the hard way and I could order you two, along with everyone else, to stop with the formalities.” Graydon said as he addressed Magnus and Barestan again. Both nodded in agreement. “But I’m going to play on custom and tradition.” He continued. “By Jinsai tradition and the customs of inter-House relations, there stands a socially acceptable standard in which Jinsai and non-Jinsai address each other by their birth names. Since House Tarkand is essentially part of House Damodred and House Stark is part of House Strykia, you are both parts of my House. Moraine, who is part of my House, calls me by my birth name in all matters except formal functions. I wish you two to do the same, by decree of House tradition.” “What of Lord Semly, then?” Robb finally spoke up. “Since we here are representatives of our Houses and the Landsraad and he has pledged me as his Liege Lord, I will temporarily absorb House Semly into House Strykia.” Graydon answered. “Can he do that?” Barestan asked in surprise, looking for assistance from Magnus. “I’m afraid the young Strykia has found a loop-hole in which to snag us.” Magnus said with a look of amusement. “Perhaps you will be the one that is eventually able to unite all the Houses once again.” “If you want to call me by my honor name when we don’t require formalities, I’m fine with that.” Graydon finished. “Young Blade, I admire your playing on our traditions. You play the Game of Houses well.” Magnus spoke. “But don’t be too loose on formalities and traditions. You will need them upon our return to the Commonwealth.” “When that day comes, Stormblade, you can call me Lord all you want.” ---- The flight to Corellia had been fairly quite for the first two days. CJ had been morose through most of those hours after leaving Phantom Station. The death of her father still hung on her conscious heavily. It seemed to hang on more people than just CJ. Rena had repeatedly apologized for the tragedy, much like Graydon had. Over and over, she had said that it was her fault and that she should have never sent him to Mon Gazza. Of course CJ had continually reassured her that it wasn’t Rena’s fault. She told her friend that Marcus had known the risks when he volunteered to go. It hadn’t slowed him one bit. His parting words with her on Mon Gazza had strengthened her. CJ would carry his last words to her for the rest of her life. Even if he had prepared for the worst, leaving a sort of will and testament, she still came back to those words that he left her with just prior to leaving for Draven. She smiled absently to herself as she thought of the strange accent her father had picked early in his life from running cargos in the Belhov Sector. It was a strange mix of Core and Gallenti dialects which he had fallen into way before she was born. It was one of his many charms that he had possessed. :Marcus hugged his daughter tightly, almost a bear hug. “My little lass, I haven’t felt this alive in ages. Possibly since I ran the blockade on Derelin.” :“Dad, you know that you don’t have to be here.” CJ said after breaking their embrace. “It’s not exactly that safe.” :“What?” Marcus played, giving CJ a surprised look. “Are you kidding? I feel great and I’ve got Eddard ta watch my back.” :“I know. You two are getting up in age, though.” :“My dearest sweet daughter, listen ta yer old man.” Marcus gave his daughter a loop-sided grin. “I watch you and yer friends gallivanting across the Rim, saving people and ruffling up the Empire. Yer crew is an inspiration ta us all. You’ve reminded me of what it means ta be Corellian. I feel twenty years younger and it’s because I’m helping yer friends too.” :“Like Blade said on the Station before you left: Watch for Antrixians that might not be here for the right reasons.” CJ said, trying to be serious. “You’re supposed to be retired, remember.” :“I remember.” Marcus replied. “And as far as being retired, I’m not. I regret ever trying ta be. I might not be part of tha Alliance, but I feel like we’re makin’ a difference here. Right now, tha galaxy needs people ta make a difference.” :“Alright. I’m going to stop trying to be a parent then and telling you what to do.” :“Yer heart has grown, kiddo.” Marcus clapped her on the shoulder. “Perhaps there’s a good mix of yer mother and me in there, afterall.” :CJ hugged her father one last time, holding on to him tightly. Then she withdrew and began backing up the ramp of the Lightning’s Ride. :“Lass…” Marcus began, changing over to Old Corellian as he continued. “mahn uhl Fharth bey ihn valle.” :“May the Force be with you, too, Dad.” CJ gave her father a sincere smile before turning and going up the ramp of her ship. CJ recalled that moment with clarity, almost as if destiny had put that moment in her path so she could have some closure with her father. She reflected on that as she stared out the viewport, watching swills of hyperspace fly past the ship as it flew towards Corellia. Absorbed in her thoughts, she didn’t hear the doors to her quarters open. “Sweetie,” Cassi started to ask as she stepped in and let the cabin doors close behind her. “Are you okay?” “Hey, mom.” CJ responded. “I’m just in here, thinking.” “I know this is a rough time for you, Cassandra.” Cassi said as she came over and sat next to CJ. “You’re the one woman in the whole galaxy that was probably the closest to the old scoundrel.” CJ turned and gave her mother a sad smile. There were no tears, but there was still an ache in her heart from the missing presence of her father. Knowing that he was somewhere in the galaxy, drinking, flying and womanizing was one thing that she’d grown up with. But now to know that he wouldn’t come sauntering into a bar with a smile on his face again was the hard part. She questioned her inner thoughts as to who she would go to for advice on slipping past a blockade or modifying a sublight drive. Marcus wasn’t just her father, he had been her mentor. Her mother was right, though. Out of all his past wives, girlfriends and other children, Marcus had stuck closest to her. Wyatt was a close second, but she had always seemed to be his favorite. Maybe that was part of what hurt too. The thought of never being able to unite Alexa and Marcus as father and daughter bugged her. Alexa seemed to hate him, but it wasn’t because of something he had done to her. It was more the lack of things he should have done. Alexa’s mother hadn’t even told Marcus about Alexa and he had no idea she even existed. CJ had wanted to give Alexa a part of what she had enjoyed from her father. Maybe if things had turned out different, she could have made that happen. Graydon had re-united her family in so many ways and she wanted to pay that on to others, helping grow her family more. It was part of being Corellian, she supposed. “I think that might be what’s bothering me.” CJ responded to her mother. “It’s not just that he’s gone, but also that my sister never got to know him.” “Sister?” “Yeah.” CJ answered. “Alexa. She’s a member of a smuggler crew that hangs out on Phantom Station.” “Part of Ryder’s crew?” Cassi asked. “Yeah.” “Ah, I see.” Cassi said with a twinkle of mirth in her eyes. “If I’d know that when I hired Ryder on as transport, that might have made things really awkward. She’s younger than you, isn’t she?” “Yes. A couple years, I think.” “So she’s the one.” “Huh?” CJ asked. “Honey, I think you’re old enough to know now, but I don’t want it to affect the memories of your father. Your father and I didn’t leave each other because of our work schedules. There were other people in both of our lives.” “I knew that Dad had a couple floozies elsewhere.” CJ jumped in. “I might have been young, but I wasn’t blind.” “I know you weren’t.” Cassi said, giving CJ a caring smile. “It was about two years before you went to Alderaan. Your father and I had spent quite a bit of time apart, partially because I’d found a pair of ladies… undergarments… on the Lady Jasmyne. He was completely honest about it, though, when I confronted him. I understand, now, that my music career had kept us apart and we had lost our spark way before then. I was also starting to get heavily involved in the growing rebellion, which I thought Marcus wouldn’t ever be part of. Now, I can’t say I blame him. I guess I’m wiser now and see that I could have put some more effort into the marriage.” “So you think that Alexa’s mother was the one?” CJ asked. “I know she was.” Cassi responded. “He told me. But he never knew that Ann gave birth to Alexa?” “I doubt it. Graydon and I met Ann on Abregado a year ago. She said she’d never told Dad about Alexa.” “Well then, it’s not all his fault.” Cassi said as she sat back. “Yes, but I should have tried harder.” CJ said solemnly, casting her eyes towards the floor. “Tried harder at what, sweetie?” “Introducing Dad to Alexa.” CJ glanced at her mother before looking back down, at the carpet in her cabin. “I mean, I knew and I let Alexa know that I knew. We even talked a bit. But she seemed very bitter towards him. She’s full of resentment, towards Dad, Wyatt and I. She said that Dad should have taken time to marry Ann and raise her as his daughter. Instead, he was busy traipsing across the galaxy with the kids that bore his name, teaching them to be smugglers. She relented a bit once she heard my side of the ‘not so glamorous life’ story. Plus, Ann chose to keep it a secret from Dad. I just wanted her to have the same time that Graydon gave to me.” “Your friend did quite a bit to re-unite us. But it wasn’t solely Blade that brought me back into your life. Sebastian helped him quite a bit too.” “I know.” CJ looked up into her mother’s eyes. “Two of the three most important men in my life made it happen. I owe them. You wouldn’t be here, otherwise.” “I’m glad I have the chance to be here now.” Cassi said, reaching to put a loving hand on the side of CJ’s face. “I was hollow for a lot of years, knowing that you were so angry towards me. I filled it by fighting for the Rebellion. Now, I get to try and make up for those lost years. But I also get to see that my daughter has become an amalgam of her father and myself. I know you’re going to miss him. I’m going to miss him. But we’re both proud of you, wherever your father might be. He’s smiling down upon you.” “So the legacy of Marcus Morgan is whatever I make it.” It was a statement, but somewhere inside, CJ was using that statement as a question to herself. “I think I know part of the answer to that.” “What’s that?” “Alexa should have the Lady Jasmyne.” Continue Reading Category:Events